4am Forever
by xAddictxForxDramaticsx
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Shannon Moore reflects on his broken relationship with Ashley. Also features Kelly Kelly. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars. The song is "4am Forever" by Lostprophets, and I don't own that either.

Shannon Moore looked over at the digital clock that was blinking the time at him from the opposite side of his darkened hotel room. Four o'clock in the morning. The sensible thing to do would be to go to bed and try and get some sleep, but Shannon knew he wouldn't be able to. Instead, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall, with only a streetlight outside aiding him in looking at one of his most prized possessions. It was his favourite photograph of him and his girlfriend, Ashley. Well, at least she was his girlfriend up until about six hours earlier.

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
__Yesterday I wanted time to end  
__I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
__I just let you slip away_

It was his own fault. He supposed that it all started when he told his ex-girlfriend, Kelly Kelly, that he still wanted to remain friends. Kelly insisted on hanging out with him all the time, which annoyed Ashley, and soon the two blonde divas gained a mutual dislike for each other. Shannon was happy with Ashley, he truly was, but there was something he could never do – he could never say no to Kelly. He'd always had trouble saying no to people, and he knew that one day it was probably going to get him into trouble. He never thought it would be like this though. It had happened when Ashley took a few weeks off to get the screw in her ankle tightened. There was no way that Kelly was ever over him. She acted way too fast. He could've resisted her, he should've resisted her… but he didn't. "What Ashley doesn't know won't hurt her." She had told him. He believed her. For every event they were together while Ashley was gone, Kelly had somehow managed to seduce him. She told him of her dislike for Ashley, and how she thought Ashley was a whore, and how he'd be much better off without her. Mind games, many people called it. He wasn't expecting Ashley to be back soon, and she planning to surprise him, but ended up getting a nasty surprise herself when she walked into Shannon's locker room to see him kissing a topless Kelly Kelly. Shannon never did get a chance to explain himself, but then what could he say? There was no explanation for it really – he felt weak and pathetic.

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
__Maybe you thought that it was all pretend  
__All these words that I could never say  
__I just let them slip away_

He never did tell Ashley that he thought she was 'the one'. He loved every minute he spent with her, unlike his relationship with Kelly which he had realised was based on lust. He'd caught himself thinking about the day he was going to marry Ashley, and thinking about how many children he would have with her. He missed her every moment she was gone, and he was too scared to tell her. He really was in love with her.

_And I'd wish the sun would never come  
__It's 4 AM and you are gone  
__I hope you know you're letting go  
__It's 4 AM and I'm alone_

He knew he was going to have to face both Ashley and Kelly the next night. He didn't want to. He'd rather stay in his hotel room and wither away. He really hated himself for what he'd done. He didn't deserve Ashley. He didn't even deserve Kelly. He deserved to be alone.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you  
__Why don't you listen when I try to make it through to you  
__Goodbye, goodbye  
__Goodbye, you never know  
__Hold a little tighter_

He didn't take his eyes of the photograph once as he tried to ring Ashley for the fifth time that night. He absolutely loved this photo. The smiles were so genuine, and Ashley was so beautiful – it was ironic that it had been Kelly who had taken the picture.

"Hey, it's Ashley, I can't pick up the phone right now, so just leave me a message after the beep."

The phone beeped, and Shannon left yet another voice message.

"Ashley, I know you really don't wanna talk to me right now, but I think we should. There's no excuse for what I did, I know, but…" he took a deep breath, "I love you, and I think we should talk. Bye."

He hung up and tossed him phone onto the floor. He glanced at his clock one more time, and saw that not even a minute had passed.

_4 AM forever..._


End file.
